Silver the Hedgehog in: inFAMOUS
by InTheNightlight
Summary: A new series I'm making called Sonic-Style Stories. Story 1: inFAMOUS. Rated T for mild language and violence. Silvaze


inFAMOUS is © to Sucker Punch. Sonic is © to SEGA.

Sonic-Styled Stories 1: Silver The Hedgehog in: inFAMOUS.

Silver yawned as he woke up. He hit the snooze button on his alarm clock, only to realize that the noise that woke him up was coming from his cell. He flipped it open.

"Y'ello." He said, rubbing one of his eyes.

"Yo, Silver. I need you to do a job for me." It was his boss, Vector.

"*YAWN* Sorry, boss. It's my day off, remember?" He pointed out as he laid back on his pillow.

Vector sighed. "Yeah, I know, but no one else could be here. Knuckles is visiting family down south, Big broke his leg, and the others are also on their day off."

Silver sighed. He looked at the clock, which displayed that it was 6:16 AM. "…Okay, I'll be there in…20 minutes."

"Got it."

_CLIK!_

Silver pulled on his boots, gloves, pants, hoodie, and his lucky bandana, given to him by his girlfriend Blaze. He put his hand in his hoodie pocket and pulled out a ring. Today was the day. After the job, he was going to propose to Blaze.

He bounded out the door, jumping onto his bike. He sped down the street as fast as possible.

_568 Kelton Ave., Empire City._

Silver reached the doorstep of the apartment. His cell rang.

"Hello." He said, grinning. Just another few minutes and he'd call Blaze up.

"Hey. This is the person who ordered that package."

"Hm? Uhm…Okay? Name?" Silver asked, a perplexed look on his face.

"Never mind my name. Listen closely." Silver nodded. "This is really simple. You simply need to open that package."

That was when Silver made his first and possibly last mistake. He opened the package.

…

…

KPBCHOOOMM!!

A blast covered the city, drowning out all noise, electronics, and vision. Silver was at the center of it.

…

_Harm Done: 60%_

_Consciousness: 10%_

_Respiration: 90%_

"_Lookin' good, Silver…"_

Silver first woke up in a pool of blood and teeth. He felt around in his mouth. At least 5 were loose and 3 were knocked out completely. He looked around.

"Oh, my god…" He was in the center of a crater. A chopper was flying a few yards away.

"Hey, someone's alive in that crater!" Silver looked up. "Hey! You down there! Get the hell out of there! The whole place might collapse in on itself!"

Silver forced himself to walk. Suddenly…

"Silver! Silver! Come on man! Pick up your damn phone!" Sonic was calling him.

"…Sonic? What happened? I think there was an explosion!"

On the other end, Sonic rolled his eyes. "No crap, genius! Terrorists have been popping up all across the city! Hurry up and get to the bridge! Blaze and I are waiting for you!" Silver climbed into a garage that had survived the explosion. He tripped over a loose piece of rubble and landed in a puddle, along with a broken electrical wire. He clenched his teeth and he got zapped, but afterwards, felt stronger than he felt when he woke up. He looked at his arms.

"…What the hell…? That should've killed me…" He made his way to the parking lot near the bridge. Sonic stood with Blaze at the other end. They met each other half-way.

"Oh, thank God!" Blaze shouted, hugging Silver around the neck.

Silver cringed from pain. "Blaze, normally, I would love this, but I just somehow lived through an explosion while I was at the center. I'm bloodied up lots." He said, pushing Blaze's shoulders away gently.

Sonic led them towards the bridge with Silver in the back. Sonic and Blaze made it, but after a few yards, Silver got zapped again.

"GRAH! NO! NO, NO!" He yelled. Then, there were explosions. Lightning struck down from the sky, hitting people and lights.

"SILVER! RUN! It's the terrorists!" Sonic shouted to his friend. The dust rose, and Silver lost sight of his friend. He raised his hands to protect his face as he staggered forth. And then, he collapsed…

_SILVER'S POV…_

On the night of the blast, Blaze's sister was killed. I almost died, too. Sonic…somehow, he knew I would wake up from the coma. Outside, the city was in shambles. A plague struck, followed by thefts, suicide, and more. Gangs became a lot more confident, with reapers at every corner. Before the blast, they were just junkies dealing drugs. Now, they almost owned the place.

The cops were either dead or too chicken to stop the gangs. That was outside. But on the inside…inside me…things were kicked up a notch. I felt stronger than ever, and I could control things with my mind. I also had developed a king of electricity power. I could absorb electricity to heal, or I could shoot bolts to attack. Outside, the city was about to be snuffed out.

This city needs a new hero…

_NARRATOR POV…_

_Day 14 of the quarantine_

Sonic slapped the top of the TV. "Come on, damn it!" He sighed. "Hey, Silver! Would you mind putting on that fireworks show again?"

Silver sighed. "Good to know it's good for something…" He charged up the TV.

"O-ho, YEAH!" Sonic exclaimed. On the news, they heard that a plane had dropped off supplies in the square. "All right! Finally the government sends us something to eat! Come on, Silv! Let's go!" Silver got up, but his foot slipped over the side of the building. He stumbled around, struggling to catch himself, but to no use.

Sonic dashed over, trying to catch his falling friend. Silver fell down, headfirst, screaming. Suddenly, time slowed for Silver. He moved with reflexes he didn't even know he had, righting himself in mid-air. He reached out with one hand and caught a pipe. Unfortunately, the pipe was rusty and worn-down; it broke soon after. He fell down the other 13 stories, landing on his feet.

Sonic reached the bottom, gaping at his friend. "HOLY COW! Did you just fall from the roof of a fifteen story building? And live?!"

"I…I didn't know that I could--" Silver stammered, slightly surprised, himself.

"Well, it doesn't matter! That was totally bad-ass!" He clapped Silver on the back. "Now come on! Let's get to the square!"

On the way, Sonic chuckled at a memory from a few days ago.

"Hey, remember the time Espio brought that handgun over? And he handed it to you and KA-BAM!" Sonic chuckled.

Silver chuckled, but scowled at the same time. "Damn thing nearly blew my hand off…"

"Yeah…good times, good times…" Sonic grinned.

The two reached the plaza at the center of the square.

"Look!" Sonic said to Silver. "The supplies are up on that ledge!" He pointed up at the top.

Silver glared at his friend. "Yeah. And we're down here."

A sweat droplet formed on Sonic's head. "Way to be a pessimist…"

Silver saw the citizens yelling and shaking their fists at the supplies. He frowned at the thought of all these people starving to death. He dashed at the wall and began to climb. He reached the supplies. He pushed against the panel, sending the food to the crowd below. He felt a surge of pride as they cheered. Then the reapers arrived.

He climbed back down and started to fight. Soon, with the help of the crowd and his friends, they chased off the reapers. Blaze ran over.

"Oh, thank you, Silver!" She hugged him. "That was amazing!"

"That's nothing compared to everything else today! I can move faster than ever, I can recharge machines, I can survive falling off a building--"

Blaze suddenly backed off. He made a mistake. "What?! You jumped off a building?! What were you thinking?!"

Silver raised his hands in defense. "No! I didn't jump! I was sitting near the edge, I got up, and I tripped!" His eyes told Blaze everything.

"…Okay, I believe you." She hugged him.

Silver felt the ring in his pants pocket. Fortunately it had survived the blast. "Hey, uh Blaze?"

"Yeah?" She grinned. Silver took her hand in his.

"Blaze, I want to be there for you. I would do anything-ANYTHING-for you. So I was hoping that--"

"Attention!" The plaza's television had interrupted their tender moment.

"_Damn…"_ Silver thought.

"Hey! It's the TV hacker! Maybe he's got some info on when we're getting out of here!" Sonic needlessly pointed.

"Citizens of Empire City! It's time to face the truth! The gov has left us here to die!" Faces drooped and people muttered. "But before that happens, I think we should know EXACTLY who put us in here!"

The people thought he would show a picture of one of the government stick-in-the-muds, or some person from another country. Instead, Silver appeared on-screen. "That's right, folks! This guy caused that blast! It's because of him we're in this quarantine. If anyone has any info on him, report it here instantly!"

And then, in the heat of the moment, every head, whether it be man, woman, or child, turned to Silver…

_SILVER'S POV…_

Ever been called a terrorist? Well, it hurts. I swear I didn't know what the hell was in that package until the explosion. It hurts to be called a terrorist…but right when you're about to propose to the woman you love is worse.

Whatever there had been between me and Blaze was gone, disintegrated like the area inside the blast. She left with tears in her eyes, not saying anything. I reached for her shoulder, trying to tell her the truth.

She turned and slapped me. I fell backwards, rubbing the red spot on my face. We stood there, staring at each other. The crowd watched. Then, I lost control. Tears welled in my eyes out of pain, anger, and heartbreak. I stood up and did something I never thought I would do in my life.

I ran from the crowd, tears flowing freely. I climbed over a building and kept running. People began throwing things at me, shouting and cussing. Sonic called and told me to meet up with him at the bridge that led to the next city. I really hope he shows, 'because right now, I'm really short on friends…

_NARRATOR POV…_

Silver sat on a building, safe from the lynch mob. He felt multiple emotions at once. Sadness, hopelessness, anger, and denial that this was really happening. He began to think of a song he wrote for Blaze.

"…_In the nightlight, do you se what you dream? All your triumph, and all you'll ever be, look around you, and then you may realize, happiness lies, trapped to misery…_

_And who knows what of our future?_

_We can all try to change our past._

_Only you know if you'll be together…tonight…_

_And every night I will make it by…_

_And every night I will be with you…_

_And every night, I still lay awake and I dream…_

_Of an Absolution…"*_

Silver curled into a ball and silently cried. Then, he slapped himself and wiped his eyes. He needed to keep his wits about him. As soon as he was out of this quarantine, then he could cry as much as he wanted to.

He saw Sonic down on the streets. He jumped into an alleyway.

"Okay. Here's the plan. We sneak into the crowd outside the entrance and get out." Sonic explained.

Silver sighed. "Okay, there are two problems with that theory. One, I'm public enemy #1. We're not going to be able to get there without being shot at. Two, ARE YOU FREAKING NUTS?! Just walk into the crowd and wait?! We're not getting out of this hellhole like that!"

Sonic scowled. "Hey, I don't see YOU coming up with ideas!"

"Maybe because I can't think straight right now!" Silver shouted.

Sonic was about to start yelling as well, but noticed for the first time that Silver's hoodie was covered in tear stains. "Whoa, you alright buddy?"

Silver growled. "Well let's see. I go to work on my day off, and when I get to the address, some scumbag calls and tells me to open the case. Next thing I know—POP!—I'm in the middle of doomsday! Then, that TV hacker accuses me of being a terrorist, Blaze breaks up with me because she thinks I purposefully blew up half the city, and now you come up with the perfect idea to get us killed! OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT!"

Then, a TV near them started. It was the TV hacker. "And there you have it, folks. Let's see that footage again." He showed what had just transpired, but the video started when Silver said, "I purposefully blew up half the city…"

Silver couldn't believe it. A news chopper spotted them and began filming, and now he was hated even more.

"Yes, Silver, we can tell from the blast that you are 'not alright' in the head."

Silver shot the TV with a bolt of electricity. He and Sonic ran until they didn't see the chopper. Sonic reached into his backpack.

"Here. Put this on, it'll be a good disguise." He handed Silver a black and yellow jacket**, a blue cap, and black, fingerless gloves. Silver put on the jacket and gloves, but stared at the cap.

"…And just how do I put this thing on?" He said, pointing at his spiked up quills in the front.

After a few minutes, they managed to get the cap to cover his quills. Sonic put on a blue cap, grey leather gloves, and a red jacket, replacing his blue vest.

The two hurried over to the bridge. Things were gonna get ugly…

To Be Continued…

*- Silver is singing a remix of Dreams of an Absolution. Find it on YouTube by searching Dreams of an Absolution Nightlight Remix.

**- a jacket similar to Cole's in the original inFAMOUS.


End file.
